Honda Stepwgn
The Honda Step wgn is a mid-sized MPV produced by Honda since 1996. It is designed with a higher cabin, contrast to the Odyssey and later also the Stream in the product line. In addition, it can accommodate 8 people, instead of 7 in Odyssey and Stream. In standard form the car has one door on the driver's side but two doors on the pavement / sidewalk side. First generation (1996-2001) ; 1995 : The Honda Step WGN appeared at the Tokyo Motor Show as the "F-MX". ; 1996 May 8 : The Honda Step WGN emerged as one type of vehicle. At that time, Japan's commercial delivery vehicles based on the engine under the driver's seat, or cabover type were the Step WGN is based on the Civic FF layout of the floor and low - , A tool to find square style, low-price strategy such as the popular model in one sitting. : Cars, splitting the extreme limit of its潔かったStep Van which is derived from that time, Japan, the "minivan" terms are still not in place "Commercial vehicles" reminiscent of "On the van | Meeting]]" to stop "Step Wagon". The English name "STEP WGN", a grade name "W", "G", "N" and "pleasure". : Family assumes that the child has to rush out to prevent road-side, passenger side sliding door is only with the establishment. : To improve profitability, cost reduction measures is to ensure that the Ministry of Transport (the current Ministry of Land, Infrastructure and Transport) to get the model to reduce the cost of the engines and transmissions to one type at a time Aperture, and vehicle design, the Civic divert from the leg, finite element method analysis (FEM) by reducing the use of steel, panels and parts of the division's efforts to reduce press die, than to推し進めた. Moreover, the stiffness to ensure the right to設けずsliding doors, glass front door outside the window is fixed, welding mark the blindfold and the rear corner of the seal for Skipping work without a thick coating of resin Mall And a large taillights in the corner of a body cover, for last year. As a byproduct, 〜 vehicle weight is 1530 kg and 1410, finished a lightweight. : However,行過ぎたdesign the evils in the beginning, and low body stiffness, and arising out of [steering column and the brake] master cylinder (bulkhead) lack of rigidity of mounting a remote Friction cable size and lack of rigidity, mass itself due to lack of knobs, AT gearshift operations (a sense of discipline), and pointed to the poor. These are the configuration is close to CR-V is also true of the two cars are selling very well because a significant design changes are allowed, in part to improvement in the Appointed. : Also, sales in the driver's seat airbag and ABS even treatment options, including the apparent strategy to rein in prices採ら. Therefore, the relationship between weight and type, options and dealer of the air-conditioner "N" The price of 1.848 million yen, very cheap, and the dealers get customers to contribute. Actual sales in (the dealer to reduce air-conditioning installation in) "N"は無くrecommend it, "draw" and "N" sales ratio is very low at around 5 percent. : Sheet placed in the luggage compartment of emphasizing the "N" is a non-row seat for three basic, second column, 1:2 split of the rotating seats and sit face, collapsible three seats together, to expand cargo room, "Sheets Opens "Two types of選べた. "N" is a two-column sheet, "pop-sheet" and that only. : All grades FF and the four-wheel-drive | 4 WD]] set up in the seat arrangement and combination-drive system, "W" and "G" in four models, "N" for two models, especially Grade with a simple expansion. : Engine, CR-V's built-in the B20B- 2000cc DOHC only, torque for the slow response is pro-Step WGN In tune with the output to 125 PS is kept. : 4WD mechanism is usually when the FF, in a circle and front-wheel rear-wheel drive power comes through the formula standby # | standby ceremony, transfer the driving force "dual-pump "Is being used. Dual-pump "Viscous coupling" and linked to sudden compared to driving on snow is the one who dislike the direction. ; 1996 November : On the platform (the car) | platform] to share with a total length reduced tall wagon, S-MX appeared. ; 1997 Aug. 25 : Driver's seat and passenger seat SRS airbag All of the taxis to and ABS as standard. Simultaneously, vehicle care, "Armas (ALMAS)" to launch. : 1997 Dec. 15 : G collard based on the type of bumpers, key remote control, privacy glass and equipped with "HOWAITI". The body color is white taffeta only settings. ; 1998 Aug. 27 : G-only seats based on skin type, such as collard bumper-equipped "DERAKUSHI". ; 1999 May 20 : On the face-lift (the car) # minor facelift (minor changes) | minor change] and the type of late. New Aero Parts SUPOTIGUREDO equipped with a "speedy", a special early-type car, "DERAKUSHI" to promote a catalog model. : The appearance of the headlight design (of light above and below the 4 & MARUCHIRIFUREKUTA) and the rear license plate mounting position of the tailgate garnish in the center will move to the bottom (However, in light No. 20 One to change). : The operation system is, AT OD selector switch is to change the tuning knob and BARANSUUEITO mass was held operation, the operation of both improved slightly as well. ; 2000 March 23 : 2000 emissions regulations as well as to adapt the engine to increase output to 135 PS. Also, based on DERAKUSHI SURAIDODOAIJIKUROZA, sheet-only areas, wheel, only the headlights, CD / MD Audio, equipped with "Ultra". ; 2000 April 6 : "Speedy" part of the equipment based on a simplified "Krafty". ; 2000 Nov. 30 : G-based type of privacy glass, and equipped with a remote control key and ODIORESU "Goodie". The "Goodie" is the first and last special car. Second generation (2001-2005) The second generation Honda Stepwgn debuted in 2001. However, its design was very much alike to the 1st generation, despite a choice of 2.4L petrol engine was added to the line. The second generation Stepwgn used a design that was geared towards families with children. The Stepwgn retains its sliding doors located on one side of the vehicle, which is largely attributed to lower costs and also to prevent children from causing accidents. Seating allows different 4 styles of seating arrangements including "Play mode (sitting opposite from one another)", "Food mode (also known as restaurant mode)" and "Sleep mode". "Cargo mode" is also available while the 2nd row "butterfly seat" can be adjusted to fold flat. The fuel tank was moved from the left side to the right side of the vehicle. A 2.0L K20 DOHC i-VTEC engine powers the second generation Stepwgn, providing 158 hp, improving both driving performance and fuel economy. Some parts were stiffened in order to further enhance driving performance. ;May 2002 :Minor improvements. Woodgrain panels and keyless entry are added. Improvements are made to the interior design. ;October 2002 :Slight changes are made. Front and rear bumpers are now color-keyed, while a radio equipped with a CD player is now standard. ;June 5, 2003 :In order to enhance sales, Honda significantly modifies it's design for its keen customers. Both the front and rear fascias are now reminiscent of other Honda vehicles. Power windows have been adopted and a cooler box, which utilizes the rear air conditioner is installed. A power tailgate is also adopted. :For the younger generation the "Spada" series is made available with a 2.4L DOHC i-VTEC (160HP) and fender are added. ;June 2004 :Minor improvements. A CD/Mini Disk radio and a large-sized instrument panel have been adopted. HID headlamps are made available with the special "HID Edition". Third generation (2005-2009) The 3rd generation Honda Stepwgn is an entire makeover of the series. For mechanical changes, the 2.0L model received a 4 speed automatic transmission while the 2.4L model received a CVT transmission. The 3rd generation is popular among Asian sales points like Japan and Hong Kong. Honda announced the third generation Stepwgn on May 26, 2005. Unlike previous generations which only featured sliding doors on one side, the third generation featured sliding doors on both sides, in order to compete with other vans such as the Nissan Serena and Toyota Estima. Thanks to the new low-platform chassis, though the size of the car was shrunk, interior accommodation space remains unchanged. This also improved the handling of the vehicle. The overall length had also been shortened, although the platform retains the Civic-based design and employs a thin plastic fuel tank in order to provide a low floor. The Stepwgn was available with a double wishbone-type suspension with an FF axle or a de-Dion style suspension (4WD models). The third generation Stepwgn is powered by either a 2.0L K20A engine providing 153HP, and was also available with a 2.4L K24A engine, providing 160 HP. The 2.0L engine, which was geared towards fuel economy, saw a decrease by 5 HP, while a CVT was adopted in the 2.4L FF models. While the previous generation was criticized for its uncomfortable interior and second row seats, Honda improved the comfort in the third generation as well as the driving performance. Honda has also added large triangular windows to the front cabin in order to reduce blind spots. Options available in the Stepwgn include a rare bright woodgrain "wood floor," which was available to the 2.4L model, as well as translucent glass to allow light through its "skylight roof". Since the third row seating is heavy, Honda incorporated a mechanism for flip-up storage. ;May 2006 :Total domestic sales of 100,000 units achieved. ;May 18, 2006 :Honda implemented a minor change. Rear power-sliding doors on both sides were standard in the G-L and G-LS trims, while G and G-S trims featured power sliding doors on the rear left side as standard equipment and smart key option was added. The Pearl color was discontinued. ;October 4, 2006 :Honda introduces a G "Style Edition" ;February 15, 2007 :Minor changes implemented. All models now featured a second row center armrest as standard equipment. Various colors were discontinued or replaced. In addition, the power tailgate, tip/chip rise, and slide seat setting have been removed. ;June 7, 2007 :New trims are added including "G Aero edition", “G HDD Nabi Aero edition" and "G HDD Nabi style edition". The special "Style Edition" also enters the lineup. Moonrise metallic color is discontinued. ;November 1, 2007 :Modifications were made to the design of the front mask and the front bumper, and the Stepwgn Spada type was revived. Captain seat specification also appears. Basque Red Pearl, Premium White Pearl and other various colors are released as Spada-only colors. ;August 6, 2008 :Honda's minivan total domestic sales reach one million units. ;August 21, 2008 :In order to commemorate Honda's achievement, 4 different trims of the Stepwgn are released. Facelift In 2008, there was a minor change to the stepwgn, featuring a new front grill, a new front bumper, new rear lights and rims. Also, a parking camera was included in all models. Fourth generation (2009-present) The fourth generation Honda Stepwgn is a full redesign of the model, and was launched on October 9, 2009. The model grew in size, increasing in height and length, but remained the same width. The Stepwgn Spada model returned, keeping its unique grille and headlamp design, giving it an imposing, more upmarket and sporty look. The Stepwgn is available in seven trim levels: G, G L Package, L, Li, Spada S, Spada Z and Spada Zi. The 2.4 litre engine has been dropped from the lineup, with only a 2.0 litre petrol option currently available. The Stepwgn is available with either front- or four-wheel-drive across the range. Step WGN Spada and Step WGN Spada special-needs vehicle to debut in Japan on Friday, October 23. References External links * Stepwgn - Official website of Honda * Honda Stepwagon / Stepwgn Owners' Club - Unofficial Club website Stepwgn Category:Compact MPVs Category:All wheel drive vehicles Category:1990s automobiles Category:2000s automobiles Category:Vehicles introduced in 1996